Spittle Bugs
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Sora and Roxas have always been close brothers, seeing as how they’re twins and all, but when Sora tells Roxas of the Spittle Bugs, the two become much closer than just ordinary brothers. RoxSor Please excuse the story's format is being stupid...


_**A/N: So while I was rewriting the first chapter of Technical Difficulties, I had this sudden urge to write some RoxSor which is really weird considering T.D. is a Naruto fic and Roxas & Sora are from KH…but whatevah. Its cool.**_

…_**and no, I didn't do my math wrong. They're fourteen. This happens seven years prior to their eighth year of life. They just haven't had their birthday yet…**_

_**This was actually supposed to end differently, but I guess the ending it got was good enough. Please leave a review after reading, it'd make my day that much brighter!**_

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Roxas, Sora, or Riku, but I do own the Spittle Bugs idea…_**

**Summary:_ Sora and Roxas have always been close brothers, seeing as how they're twins and all, but when Sora tells Roxas of the Spittle Bugs, the two become much closer than just ordinary brothers. RoxSor_**

**Warnings:_ Incest, shounen-ai (nothing too bad), and some repetitive sentences. Plus crappy style. Sorry! (Don't like boyxboy love? Then leave. This story isn't for you.)_**

**+++hereweseetwoboysplaying+++**

"Roxas! C'mere! Look!" Shouted an excited eight-year-old Sora, bouncing over to his younger twin and dragging him to his new found discovery.

"Lookie this!"

"I'm 'lookie'-ing." Roxas grumbled, peering down at the small boy squatting before a bunch of foaming grasses.

The brunette twin giggled as he poked at the white foam spreading across two plants, watching it with fascination. Roxas didn't really see what the big deal was.

Sora tugged on Roxas' shorts, silently ordering the boy to sit. Which he did, rather begrudgingly.

"Sora, you know I like whatever it is you find but," He sent a glare to the white foam on the plants, "This is ridiculous. Its just white stuff."

Sora rounded on Roxas so fast, Roxas was surprised his brother didn't suffer from whip-lash. With a cute pout-frown combo, Sora scolded Roxas for being so elementary. "They're Spittle Bugs."

"Spittle Bugs?"

"Yeah. Riku told me about them today at recess." Smiled the older twin, carefully petting the plants still foaming. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stood. Sora stood too.

"I'm going home now."

"No, Roxy! Not until you touch the Spittle Bugs!"

"No."

"Please? Riku said they'd grant you a wish if you touch them!"

Roxas stared at Sora, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

Sora nodded.

Roxas sighed, shook his head, and touched the damn Spittle Bugs, smiling a small, cute smile when Sora latched onto him and started pestering him about what he wished for.

The whole way home, Roxas kept on denying Sora an answer to his question, which made Sora just beg and plead to know it louder and more often. The younger twin simply shook his head every time and said, "You'll see. If what Riku said was true then…" then he'd smirk and leave Sora hanging.

**+++sevenyearslater+++**

"Roxas!" A male voice called from down the hall.

"…are dominated by the gametophyte generation. The archegonia and antheridia of mosses are produced on…" The blonde read a little louder.

"Roxas!!" The voice came again, this time, closer to his bedroom door.

"…moss Sporophyte consists of a bare stalk that supports a spore capsule, or sporangium, in which…" Roxas read between gritted teeth, placing his hands over his ears.

"Fuck! Roxas!" A teen dressed in a simple red jumper with a white shirt underneath shoved his way into the studying twin's room, making his way over to his younger brother. Said younger brother, frowning, tried to ignore his older brother in vain.

The moment Sora spotted the frown on his twin's face, he twirled his desk chair round and round, stopping it once he felt like it. He contained a giggle as he watched his younger brother's eyes dart back and forth quickly, taking the moment to crawl onto said younger brother's lap and wrap his arms around his neck. One leg was resting lazily across the blonde's lap while the other was placed on the floor, just to make sure Sora didn't fall on accident.

"Sora…"

"Roxas! I've been calling you for forever!" Insert insanely cheerful grin here. "I wanted to know if you felt up to a trip to the fields today with me and Riku!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Roxas grunted out a, "No." before dumping Sora onto the floor and turning back to his work. Sora pouted up at Roxas, pawing playfully at his twitching legs as he did so. The blonde twin glared down at him from the corners of his eyes, telling him silently to leave him the hell alone. Of course, Sora being Sora, was either completely oblivious to the look's meaning or, having known it, completely ignored it, for at that moment, he got up on his knees and started pawing at Roxas' thighs, pretending to mewl sadly from being ignored.

"Mew."

"Sora, stop it."

"…mew,"

"Sora."

"Mew!" Sora leaped onto the unwilling Roxas' lap, purring and nuzzling his face into his brother's flat chest. He giggled. "Sowa-kitty's so whappy to be wiff Woxas-papa!"

"Goddamn it. You're fourteen. Knock it off." Roxas growled, attempting to shove the soon-to-be-fully-grown-boy from his lap again, but to no anvil. Sora had locked his hands tightly behind Roxas' neck so when the blonde attempted to push him off, Roxas came along with him.

Now a tangled mess on the floor, Sora took full advantage of the situation, straddling Roxas. He pinned his brothers arms off to the side with both of his hands and smirked down at the glaring boy. Slyly, Sora leaned down and licked Roxas' left cheek, chuckling at the instant blush displayed on his younger twin's face. Again, he went for the cheek, grazing his teeth over it this time, causing Roxas to grunt.

"I've got homework."

"I've got a boyfriend. Your point?"

Sighing, Roxas pulled his arms easily from Sora's grip, much to the older boy's annoyance, and pushed him off, fixing his ruffled clothes on his way back over to his desk. There, he resumed his task of reading, completely ignoring the hurt look his brother was giving him.

Sora didn't like being ignored-- not by his own twin!-- and decided to try again.

Walking over, Sora sat on the corner of Roxas' desk, watching him read. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately when Roxas glared up at him. "No. Don't talk to me. I don't want to go with you. Now leave."

"Are you sure--"

"Positive. Get out. Now." To emphasize his seriousness, Roxas knocked Sora off the desk, resisting the sudden need to apologize and help him up. Sora rose on his own and started for the door, silently leaving, not wanting to further disturb his twin.

**+++hefellasleepandwasdreamingasweetdream+++**

"_Roxas…"_

"_Sora?" Roxas mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. Steel-teal eyes blinked a couple times. Roxas sat up in a rush, scolding himself for falling asleep while doing his homework again (he was trying to break himself of the habit…) but frowned questioningly when he noticed he wasn't at home, in his room. Instead, he found himself sitting in a field, the bright spring sun shining in his eyes. Roxas stood, walking forward but two steps before he stopped when he heard someone calling his name once more._

"_Roxas…C'mere! Look!" A fourteen-year-old Roxas glanced behind him, watching the scene playing before him._

_Twin brothers, both eight in age, were running around a field filled with all kinds of grasses and blossoming flowers. A large oak tree grew off to the side, a favorite chillaxing area for the two boys. A younger version of Roxas was being dragged underneath the tree by an equally younger version of Sora. The older twin squatted down to the ground, shouting something before petting some plants lovingly, giggling the whole time. Young Roxas just stared._

_Young Sora tugged on Young Roxas' shorts, ordering him to sit. The blonde boy complied._

"_I can't see…" Older Roxas grumbled under his breath, silently running forward in hopes of witnessing the exchange between the juvenile versions of his twin and him. Crouching in the grass, he watched from his spot closer to the boys._

"…_white stuff."_

_Young Sora rounded on Young Roxas, pout-frown combo cutely displayed on his features as he began scolding Young Roxas and commenting on his immatureness. Older Roxas thought this was all too familiar and leaned closer, watching with growing remembrance of the event unfolding before his eyes…again._

"_They're Spittle Bugs."_

"_Spittle Bugs?" Young Roxas questioned at the same time Older Roxas mumbled out his past response._

"_Yeah. Riku told me about them today at recess." Smiled the older twin. No matter his age, Roxas had always loved it when Sora smiled. He thought it was the most innocent, beautiful, untainted sight in the world and he was determined to keep it that way._

_So, whenever Riku was mentioned, Roxas (again, no matter how old) frowned, knowing that the silver haired male was out to steal his Sora, to make him his own. Roxas never understood why, but the thought of Sora's pure lips meeting Riku's impure ones always left a sour taste in his mouth and an upset stomach demanding to be dealt with._

"_I'm going home now."_

"_No, Roxy! Not until you touch the Spittle Bugs!"_

"_No."_

"_Please? Riku said they'd grant you a wish if you touch them!"_

_Both Roxas' stared at Young Sora, dumbfounded. Young Roxas spoke for the both of them. "Are you serious?"_

_Young Sora nodded._

_Young Roxas sighed, shook his head, and touched the damn Spittle Bugs, smiling a small, cute smile when Young Sora latched onto him and started pestering him about what he wished for._

_Older Roxas watched as the two boys walked back home, Young Sora bugging Young Roxas about his wish while Young Roxas just smiled and told him something…something that Older Roxas now remembered._

"_You'll see. If what Riku said was true then…"_

_The twins were gone, leaving a wide-eyed Roxas in their wake. Said boy stumbled over to the tree, plopping himself down in the shady grass and sighing. Steel-teal eyes gazed down at the earthy ground, lost in thought. If he remembered correctly…_

"_I'd wished for…"_

"_What're you doing here, Mister?"_

_Aged, steel-teal eyes locked with childish, ocean-blue ones._

"_Sora…"_

_Said boy blinked owlishly. "Do I know you?"_

_Roxas thought for a second before shaking his head. "No, you don't."_

"_Oh." Was the brunette's answer. He sat himself down next to Roxas and sighed contently, peering up at the sky through the holes in the tree's crown. Roxas couldn't help but stare at the little boy, a feeling of want washing over him._

_The little boy noticed the look he was receiving from the corners of his eyes. In response, he stared back into the eyes of the teen beside him, asking him silently why he was staring. Red rushed to Roxas' cheeks as he looked away, burying his face in his hands. Young Sora giggled, leaning over to poke the older boy._

"_Mister,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Have you made a wish on the Spittle Bugs?"_

_Roxas lifted his head from his hands and gazed over at the boy standing on his knees, his hands gripping onto Roxas' bare right arm as if he'd fall if he let go. The blonde nodded, earning a gasp and a wide grin from the younger boy._

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_I wished for…"_

_Young Sora watched him with growing anticipation._

"…_something I can't tell you. If I do, it won't come true."_

_Young Sora pouted, pushing himself away from his older younger twin. He sat there and thought for a second before turning his head to the side to speak to Roxas. "You do remember your wish, right?"_

_Smiling, Roxas nodded once. "Yes. I remember."_

"_Good," the boy started, lifting himself up and patting off his butt. He ran out of the tree's shade and into the sun, turning around briefly to flash the surprised blonde a breathtaking smile. "I'd hoped you would. I wouldn't want you to forget…Roxas!" With that, Young Sora winked and dashed across the field, intent on going back home to his version of Roxas._

_Roxas sat there for a minute, staring after the running boy before smiling softly to himself._

"_I wouldn't want to forget either."_

**+++hourslaterfoundhimandhistwinonhisbedtalking+++**

"Sora," said twin gazed up at his brother, eyes silently assuring him he had Sora's attention. Roxas brushed his hand across Sora's hair, loving the feel of the older boy being so close to him.

Roxas was sitting on his bed with his back resting against a mountain of pillows (Sora had brought them from his room) and across the lower half of his body laid Sora, arms wrapped around his waist lovingly and bare legs intertwined with clothes ones.

Roxas tweaked Sora's nose, smiling at the childish pout that spread instantly across the boy's face. "Do you remember when we were young and used to play in the fields?"

It took him a minute, but in the end, Sora nodded.

"I had a dream about it. Actually no, it was more like a…a memory."

The older twin shifted a bit.

"It was the time you told me about the Spittle Bugs."

"I remember that!" The brunette grinned fondly at the memory, tracing spiral patterns across the blonde's lower back, making him shiver. Sora didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, well, I watched the whole memory again and realized some things I had been doubtful of. I even talked to you." At this, Sora gasped happily, staring at Roxas with renewed interest. "A younger you. He was really cute. And smart too." Sora's cheeks flushed red at the compliment. "Anyway, we talked about my wish-- if I remembered it…I told him I did and he said he was glad because he wanted me to remember. And I think I know why." Here, Sora sat up, straddling Roxas who, in turn, leaned forward. Their breaths intermingled as they prepared for what was to come.

"What…did you wish for?" Sora asked, eyes fluttering close.

Roxas leaned closer, whispering his answer onto his twin's lips.

"To kiss you. Like this."

**+++inachildhoodmemorystoodtwobrothers++**

Sora smiled at Roxas, holding his hand as they stood in the middle of the field they always played in, enjoying the waves of sweet spring wind washing over him and swishing his hair around his face. Roxas smiled back at Sora, squeezing his hand lovingly before bringing it up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss upon it. The brunette giggled, flushing red; Roxas lowered their joined hands for a brief second, then spun Sora around like a female ballroom dancer would with her partner.

In the end, Sora safely spun into Roxas' eight-year-old arms, grinning up at the boy who smiled back at him before leaning down and nuzzling his nose against Sora's affectionately, the two brothers then sharing an innocent kiss, both mentally thanking the Spittle Bugs for a wish come true.

**+++bothpastandpresenttwinslivedhappilyeverafterwitheachother+++**

**end**


End file.
